Carlie Elizabeth Cullen
by powerranger5730
Summary: What happens when Nessies long lost sister comes back to the Cullens? R
1. Coming Home

Carlie's POV

I cried out in pain as my adoptive father's belt came down on my back. I couldn't recall what I did wrong this time. I usually never had to do anything wrong for him to beat me. The sad thing is, Mrs. Johnson never does anything to stop him. She either doesn't care or she is right beside him beating me as well. The Johnsons are not my biological parents, I don't know where my real parents are. They could be dead for all I know, I just hope they have a better life than me. Once he stumbled out of my room, I climbed out of the fire escape of the apartment. Walking in pain I crept out into the ally, where I began to sob.

Carslie's POV

I was walking thru the streets of Port Angelus and heard someone crying in the ally to my right. I peeked down to pathway and saw a girl about Nessie's age with the same curly brown hair, I could smell the blood and see where a belt had beaten her. I had to help her. As I got closer I could tell she was one of the few hybrids left in the world. I knelt beside her and told her my name and that I was only here to help her. After looking at her back, I realized that she wouldn't make it thru the night without getting to the hospital. I lead (more like carried) her to my car. We sped thru the streets and then pulled into the forks hospital parking lot. While carrying her to the ER doors, I managed to get out my cell phone and call Esme and tell her to get the family down here ASAP.

Carlie's POV

I couldn't remember why I deserved what Dr. Cullen did for me. The only thing I could come up with was that he was just a good man. He asked me questions about how my back got the way it was, I lied. Saying that that I had fallen out a window, I knew he hadn't believed me but that was all he was getting right now. He fixed my whipped back, and gave me a new shirt, since mine was blood stained.

Carslile's POV

I was going through Carlie Johnson's files and realized she had the same birthday as Nessie and that their "blood type" was the same. I found this very odd since they did look very similar. When Everyone showed up in the front lobby I walked out to see them and Edward read my thoughts. "Edward is it at all possible that Nessie has a twin?" I thought. "What you found her?" He asked. "Edward how could you? If what I think is true then she is as much part of this family as Nessie is." I was now talking very loudly. "How could he do what?" Rosalie asked crossing her arms. "Do you want to tell Bella or should I?" I asked again. He and Bella walked outside and while he told her, she almost ripped his face off.

Bella's POV

I was very confused what Edward and Carslile weren't telling us. When Carslile asked if Edward wanted to tell me or if he should I broke out in cold sweats, well I would have if a vampire could have. Edward lead me outside and this is what he said. "Bells remember when Nessie was born and you felt two kicks at the same time, well that was because we had two children." "No, we only have I child, Renesmee." I said confused why he was trying to convince me, we Had two Children. "No hun, when Nessie was born and I realized we had twins, I put the other one up for adoption." he said looking ashamed. "WHAT! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you put my little nudger up for adoption?" I screamed. "Bella, calm down." Jasper and Emmet said grabbing my arms behind me so I couldn't attack Edward. "Give it up Jasper, It's not going to work." I screamed. "Bella, calm down fighting it going to get us nowhere." Carslile said convincing me to stop. "Yes it will" Rosalie said attacking Edward for me.


	2. The meeting haha just kidding

Carlie's POV

When Carslile came back in moments later with more files he managed to dig up he asked me if I knew what I was. I was confused by the question and replied with the old human play I told everyone when they asked about my changing appearance. "Carlie, don't lie to me, do you know what you are?" I was cornered. "Umm well I have an idea. Well one of my best friends is Quil Ateara, and one day he told me about this old legend, about the cold ones and how when they mate with a human they can produce offsprings, called hybrids." I asked looking for his reaction. "Huh, is Mr. and Mrs. Johnson your biological parents?" He asked going into doctor mode. "No, my birth parents gave me away when I was little. They just put me one some strangers doorstep." I said ashamed of the family I came from. "I'm very sorry to hear that." He said walking out the door.

"Carlie, you have a call." one of the nurses came in handing me a phone. "Uhh hello?" I asked not sure who I was talking to. "Hello, this is the Port angelus police department, is this Carlie Johnson?" a deep muscular voice from the other end questioned. "Yes this is her" I responded wondered why the police department was calling me. "Miss Johnson, Last night both of you adoptive parents were arrested for abuse, so I'm sorry to say this but, your back up for adoption." A wave of relief washed over me and I did a little happy dance. "Umm okay" I said with a bit of perkiness in my tone. "Call, do you know Dr. Cullen?" he asked. "Yes, he was the one who has been treating me at the hospital here in forks." I replied. "He has offered foster care until we can find a permeant residence, would you be comfortable with that?" wait Dr. Cullen has offered to take me in? Yea. "Yes thats okay with me" I responded without hesitation. "Okay he will take you to his house once your released from the hospital." he said hanging up.

"Carlie" Dr. Cullen said walking into the hospital room I was staying in. "Would you like to meet your temporarily family?" He asked. What if they don't like me? "Yes, I would." I said hoping down from the bed I was on. I put on a brave face as he lead me to the waiting room.

A/N: MORE CLIFFHANGERS AHHHHHHHH!


	3. The Real Meeting

Carlie's POV

Before me were Seven of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. "Carlie, this is my wife Esme and my six children, Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. Guys this is Carlie, she's going to be staying with us for a little while." He introduced us all and then there was complete silence. "Wait, you said you had seven children." I asked confused. "Umm well, Nessie wasn't feeling well today." Bella said. "Nessie as in the lock ness monster." I said trying not to laugh. "No, Nessie as in the sweet lovable girl, that happens to be your tw-" Edward covered his hand over her mouth. "Oww, she bit me" Edward said shaking his hand and blowing on it. "My what?" I asked. Edward looked at Dr. Cullen hopelessly, Carslie nodded and Edward sighed. "Your twin" "Wait, I don't have a twin, my par-" I was in total shock. I was a Cullen. "Cold Ones?" I asked trying to cover up my fear. All eight of them nodded in unison. "And how do I fit in this picture exactly?" I questioned. "This might not be the best place to discus this" Dr. Cullen said motioning to the door. He lead me outside and into what was his car. Esme drove and he sat in the back with me. He tried to sit next to me but I sat next to the window and turned my head. "Carlie" he started. "How could you not tell me? You have known me and you knew I came from this so called family, for three days" I said not looking at him. "I know you feel alone and that you have no one to talk to but your not alone and you have me." he said, speaking false words. "I have no one." I replied with harsh words. We pulled up to a house the size of a mansion.

"Rennesmee!" I screamed running into my best friends arms. "OMG Carlie!" she screamed giving me a big hug. "How do you to know each other?" Edward asked. "We met when Jake took me to the park one day." She said squeezing me.

"Rennesmee can I talk to you, alone" I asked her. "Yeah, dad I'll be right back." Nessie said looking at Edward as he nodded. She lead me into the woods and we walked for a while, talking about random stuff, like how I had been and her life here. She suddenly stopped walking and sat down near a tree. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "There finally out of hearing range an-" she said. "Nessie were twins!" I said interrupting her. "What, what do you mean" She asked stuttering. "We are twins, Bella told me this morning." I said finally getting it out of my system. She started to cry and got up to hug me. "Why are you crying." she asked me. "I've always wanted a sister!" I said embracing her in a hug. "Wait how are we sisters, we don't look anything alike?" she asked as I changed my appearance to match hers. "Okay, I stand corrected" she said laughing. "The only problem, is that I don't think I can stay." I said hoping she would let me. "Wh-why not?" She asked. "Well, Edward didn't want me when I was little so why would he want me now?" I asked. "Carlie I don't care if he wants you or not. I want you and so does everybody else. So it's settled then, your staying." she said not giving me a chance to reject. We were walking back toward the house and Nessie got out her phone, she called Esme and told her we were going to Jakes house.

"JAKE!" Nessie screamed running into Jacobs arms. "OMG Carlie" He said picking me up and spinning me around in a circle. "It's Nice to see you to Jacob" I replied giving him a smile. "Uh Jake can I talk to you for a second" a smaller, 15 year old looking boy said tapping him on the shoulder. "Sure Seth, be right back Ness" he said walking until we were out of hearing rang before they stopped. They came back a minute later and Jake whispered something in Nessie's ear to low for me to understand. "OMG REALLY, CAN I TELL HER?" Nessie screamed while Jake nodded. "Seth imprinted on you." she Whispered in my ear. "HE WHAT?" I screamed. "Shhh Carlie, Calm down." she hushed. "Nessie, you don't get it, I don't even know the kid." I almost screamed. "Well, thats not a problem. SETH!" She called. I turned to walk away, but she had a grip on my arm. "Yes, Nessie?" he said with a voice as sweet as sugar. "I'd like you to formally meet my twin sister, Carlie." she said introducing me. For the first time I looked into his eyes, I was starring into a black hole of mystery and love. I immediately melted. "Hello, Carlie" he said. "H-Hi Seth." At that moment, breaking the silence, Nessie's Phone rang. She talked awhile, while Seth and I starred into each others eyes. "Carlie" she said trying to get my attention. "Yes" I said snapping out of my daze. "We have to go home." she said grabbing my wrist, while she kissed Jake on the Cheek. We ran the short distance to our, no, her house. I was surprised by how fast I went, I mean I knew I was a hybrid but, had never experimented with my strength.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got home, Esme had told me she set up my temporary room. I walked into the third door on the left and I soon realized almost all of this stuff I had came from my old room. Sitting next to the door on my left was all my recording equipment , that I had saved every penny for. I sat down on the purple bed spread and cried. I hadn't realized how much I had missed this stuff. "Carlie what's wrong, do you not like it?" Esme asked standing in the doorway. I gave her a big hug and thanked her for getting all my belongings. After she left, I started to play one of my favorite pieces I had recorded. It was an electric guitar solo, that Quill had helped me record. I wondered where he was and what he was doing at this very moment. That immediately made me think of Seth, I smiled at the thought. Seth. Nessie came into my room and saw me flopped on my back, starring into space. "I know who your thinking about!" she said. I laughed and so did she, this went on for couple of minutes, then alice came in and started laughing too. Esme and Rosalie decided to see what the commotion was about and when she saw us ROTFLOBO they joined in on the fun. Soon the entire house was in my room laughing. During the middle of our fit, emmet stopped and said. "Aw what's this?" He asked touching my recording 'studio'. "My Recording stuff." I said trying not to giggle.

"Nessie, want to stay with me tonight?" I asked hoping she would say yes. "Sure, let me go grab some stuff from my house." She replied speeding out of my room. Three minutes later she came bouncing back in.

I'm not sure how long we stayed up, but Esme had to come in three times telling us to go to bed, we just kept rejecting the order like it was a comment. "If you girls don't go to bed right now, I'm going to go get some duct tape and tape you mouth closed!" She threatened coming back in a third time. We all burst out laughing. After she left we kept on with our conversation. "Nessie" I asked yawning. "Yeah" she said turning over to face me. "Why do you think Edward gave me away?" I asked knowing she probably wouldn't give me an answer. "Carlie, can we please -yawn- not -yawn- talk about this right now." She asked falling asleep. "Sure" I sighed more to myself than her.

We woke up at the same time and were immediately hungry. "ESME!" Nessie called. "Yes," she said appearing in the doorway. "Can we make some pancakes?" she asked not knowing I loved pancakes. "Sure, I'll get right on it." She said starting to leave. "That's Okay Esme, we got it" I said pulling some sweat pants out of the closet. "Okay, girls, just don't" she started looking for the right word. "Torch the place." I finished. "Yeah that" she said walking out of our view.

"Ahh!" I screamed flipping one of the pancakes that landed on Nessie's head. The entire family showed up just in time to see it flop on top of her. We all burst out laughing as she attempted to remove it. "Will you make me some?" Jake asked doing the incredibly real version of what a puppy looked like. "Sure" I said putting more batter on the griddle.

**Jacob's POV**

I heard Leah let out a howl, signaling that they needed me. I ran into the woods after quickly shoving my pancakes into my large mouth. I tied my pants to my leg and phased. "What's wrong?" I asked running to where they were. "Seth, OMG I can't believe it dude, congrats!" Collins congratulated. "SETH, I can't believe that you didn't tell me and you told Jake, I mean really?" Leah thought. "Leah stop flipping' out we all knew It would happen someday." I thought joining them at the head of the circle, already knowing what was going on. "OMG, guess what?" I said. "What?" they all replied. "Carlie makes the best pancakes!" I praised. "Wow Jake you sound like emmet!" Leah thought back with attitude. "Hey that wasn't nice!" I told Leah. "I'm deeply sorry all mighty alpha." She said doing the 'downward dog' position, like she was bowing to me.

"Yo Jake, can I leave and catch some Zzz's, I've been running patrol all night, and I haven't slept in like three days." Quill and Embry asked. "Yeah, sure guys, catch some rest." I said nodding my furry head. "Can I go too, "I'm being forced against my will to go shopping with Mom. :(" she asked too, leaving me and seth there. "Yup, Have fun!" I said in the most sarcastic voice I could find. "If you weren't alpha you would be dead." She threatened walking away. "So?" Seth thought. "Want to go back to the Cullen's?" I asked, already knowing his answer. "Yes!" he exclaimed. We trotted over to the woods just outside of the house and changed. "Edward, Yo hey were is Nes and Carlie?" I asked waking in the doorway with Seth on my heals. "Backyard" he replied not looking up from his newspaper he was reading.

Peaking over the gate, I saw Nessie and Carlie sitting on the swings, that Emmet and Rosalie had brought for her for her second birthday. Coming through the door, I snuck behind her and grabbed the swing reeling it back and letting it go sending her high in the air. She jumped off, landing lightly on the ball of her feet. "Dang it" I said snapping my fingers. "Are you trying to kill me" She said putting her hands on her hips playfully. "Me, Never" I replied in the same tone. She laughed, grabbing Carlie's hand leading her into the house, with only a quick "Hi" to Seth.

**Carlie's POV**

Nessie lead me inside the house and we were immediately greeted by Alice and Rosalie. "Carlie, Nessie?" Rose asked. "Yes?" we replied in unison. "Well, we were kind of hoping that you girls would play with us?" Alice finished. "Sure, why not." Nessie said through her hands in the air. "But, -pause for dramatic effect- only if Carlie does it too." She said looking at me. "I'm completely lost." I at meted. "Good, that gives you no reason to object, Bella will you come video this for us?" she called from the doorway. "Yup" she said catching the video camera.

Once inside Alice's HUGE bathroom, she and rose started to lay out all kinds of cosmetics along the counter. "Wait, we need a theme." Alice said stopping dead in her tracks. "Ohh umm either Ball or Las Vegas." Bella suggested. "Well, for Edward's sake, I say Ball." She said coming back in with another box full of supplies. They had us lay out on the counter with our heads in the sinks, to wash our hair. After washing our hair, Rose took us into the closet to pick out our dresses.

Two hours later, they finally let my sneak a peak. My hair was in a loose, simple (for them) up do, that brought out my natural curls. My makeup was light and simple but brought out my chocolate brown eyes. We were all stunning! After I thanked Alice, I went into her Bedroom. I found Bella sitting on her bed working on a laptop. "Watcha doing?" I asked startling her. "Oh, nothing" she said closing it. "Hey, I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time. Do you have a gift, as in like power" she said air quoting power. "Umm Well, I can change my appearance, as in like shape shift." I said pulling up my dress. "Seriously?" she asked. "Seriously, wanna see?" I said as she nodded. I closed my eyes and my hair turned purple. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Alice almost screamed coming in her room. "Relax" I said changing back to normal. "Jake, Seth go away" Rose said looking at the door. "We aren't here leave a message, beep" Seth said mimicking an answering machine. "Seth, go away pretty, pretty please" I said fluttering my eyelashes, even though he couldn't see me. "K, bye" He said dragging Jake behind him. "Seth imprinted on Carlie!" Nessie remarked. "WHAT?" Bella, Alice & rose said. I blushed. "Yup" I said walking back into the bathroom like it was no big deal.

**A/N:** Just to let you know, Esme and Caslile aren't here right now they out hunting.

"Drum roll please" Alice called from upstairs. All the boys started drumming on there laps. "Presenting, Mrs. Rosalie Hale Cullen" Alice announced as Rosalie descended the staircase. "Mrs. Bella Swan Cullen" she repeated for Bella. "Miss Renesmee Edward Cullen and Miss Carlie Elizabeth Cullen." We descended the staircase after Bella. Seth and Jake broke into huge grins that made them selves look like idiots. Alice descended after us. Edward took Bella, Jasper took Alice, Emmet took Rose, Jake took Nessie, and Seth took my hand as they all spun us in a circle.

**Seth's POV**

Dang she's gorgeous!

**Carlie's POV**

I got the urge to go record something. I had the tune in my head all day and now I could escape to my room. "I'll be right back!" I said darting up the stairs. I sat on my bed and grabbed my notebook. A couple seconds later there was a knock on the door. "Come In!" I called scribbling something down. "Watcha doing beautiful?" Seth asked sitting down on my bed. "Shh!" I hushed afraid I might loose my train of thought. I grabbed my guitar and strummed a G, C, F, A. YES! I had finally gotten what I had been working on the past couple of days. I flew over to my recording table and began messing with dials and switches.

He sat there watching me like a puppy dog. Half an hour later I grabbed my phone and called Quill. "Hey Quil, Watcha Doing?" I asked. "Oh, nothing just hanging out with Sam and Emily." He replied, probably stuffing food in his mouth. "K, can you come over to the Cullen's, I need your help with something?" I asked. "Okay watcha need?" He questioned. "Umm well all day I've had this really good tune in my head and I've already got the chords. I just need someone to record it for me." I replied giving him the necessary information. "Cool, I got some time before I got to run patrol so i'll see you in a few." He said hanging up. "Esme?" I called. "Yes dear" she replied standing in my doorway. "Can Quil come over? I just need his help on something." I said. "Sure dear. What is it that you need help on?" She pried. "I just need him to do something for me, no big deal." I replied as she walked away.

"I'll be right back." I said floating out of the room. "Alice?" I said walking into her room. "Yup?" she called from the bathroom. "Oh, hey can I take off this gown, I feel like i'm going to fall." I remarked blushing. "Carlie, your so much like your mother and yes you can take the dress off." She replied unzipping the back of the gown and letting it fall to the floor. I wrapped myself in a fluffy robe, while she disappeared behind the closet doors. Moments later she came back, with a black mini skirt and a purple top. I changed and went back into my room, snuggling into Seth's chest, while he flipped through TV channels.

"Carlie!" Quil called from downstairs. I jumped from Seth's lap and jumped the stairs. "Quil!" I replied giving him a big hug. "So you needed my help with something?" he asked as I pulled him up the stairs. "Yup." I replied playing what I had completed recently. "Dang, Carls, that's the best I've heard in a long time." He complemented making me blush. "Yeah, but I don't have any lyrics yet" I said putting down my guitar. "Don't worry it will come to you, it always does." He said patting my knee. I turned on the booth and began turning switches and levers, placing them where I wanted them. "Okay, want to run a test?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed my guitar. I began playing as he adjusted the dials. "Okay you can start now." He said. "Wait!"  
I said grabbing my notebook and scribbling something down in it. "I got the lyrics!" I said writing. After a 12 minutes I stopped writing. "Done." I said falling backward onto the bed. "Well, do I get to hear it?" Quill asked impatiently.

"I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naive

I'm just out to find

The better part of me

I'm more than a bird…I'm more than a plane

I'm more than some pretty face beside a train

It's not easy to be me.

I wish, I could cry

Just fall upon my knees

Find a way to lie

About a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd…but don't be naive

Even heroes have the right to bleed

I may be disturbed…but won't you concede

Even heroes have the right to dream

it's not easy to be me.

Up, up and away…away from me

Well it's all right…You can all sleep sound tonight

I'm not crazy…or anything…

I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naive

Girls weren't meant to ride

With clouds between their knees

I'm only a Girl in a silly red sheet

Digging for kryptonite on this one way street

Only a Girl in a funny red sheet

Looking for the special things inside of me

Inside of me yeah... inside of me ohh... inside of me whoa... inside..of me

I'm only a Girl in a funny red sheet

I'm only a Girl looking for a dream

I'm only a Girl in a funny red sheet

It's not easy ... wu.. hoo.. hoo..

It's not easy to be.. me..."

"Carlie, that was amazing" Nessie came in giving me a hug. "Who knew you could sing like that!" she remarked making me blush. "You know what it needs? A piano piece." Quil said fitting the last piece into the puzzle. "Thats it! The one last thing, piano. But can we record it first?" I asked/stated.

After we finished recording and editing, we played it. It. Was. Amazing. Nessie insisted that we go play it for everyone downstairs. "Dad, can you get everyone in the living room?" she asked Edward. "Yup" he said dragging everyone downstairs. "What's all this about?" Carslie asked after everyone was seated. "May I please be excused?" I asked but Seth had a grip on me. "Seth let me go!" I said.

"No"

"Yes"

"No, Nessie quick, play it before she escapes!" he said holding me down, while Nessie hit play. Once my voice came on I stopped struggling. I curled into Seth's chest trying to hide my face. Once the song ended there was complete silence. I looked up to see the expression on their faces. "Carlie..." Carslie said trying to get my attention. "Huh?" I said without looking up. "That. Was. Amazing!" he exclaimed. "Will you play it live?" Rose asked. "No N-O what's that spell NO!" I said jumping out of Seth's arms. I ran upstairs and climbed out the window. Two minutes, twenty-seven second later, I heard someone come out behind me. Seth took his seat beside be. I rested my head on his shoulder. He lifted my head so he could look in my eyes. He closed the gap between us softly pressing his lips to mine. An electric shock went through me. He pulled back and looked into my chocolate brown eyes. I gave him a light hug as we sat on the rooftop. We sat, his hand intertwined in mine, watching the sun set in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

_I squeezed my sister's hand as the dark cloaks surrounded us. A fire was pearcing thru my heart, turning it to charred rubble. My surroundings went black, as did my all my sences. I tried to find my voice to scream but I was at loss. _I woke up in_ a sweat,_ Edward was violently shaking my shoulder's trying to help me regain my conscience My sheets were twisted around my strayed body. I broke down in sobs and Edward pulled me into his arms as I cried. This was the first time he really felt like a father to me.

A minute later, after my sobs quieted Carslie called us from downstairs. I jumped from his lap and pulled my hair into a lose ponytail. Running down the stairs, I wiped my tear stained cheek, pulling all the droplets with one fluid motion. Nessie was already here and as soon as she came into my view I knew she had the same dream as I had. I embraced her into a meaningful hug.

We sat down on the couch our hands intertwined. "Carlie, Renessmee, what did you dream about?" Carslie asked. "It doesn't matter." i replied standing to leave. "Yes it does, dreams mean a powerful thing in our world. What was it, you can trust us with anything.

I replayed the dream over and over in my head so Edward had memorized it. "The voltori" Nessie replyed. Carslie sighed. That's all that was needed to be said for him to know what we had drempt. "Okay, I'm going to go call, Jane to make sure if they are coming they know we know." He said going up the stairs at human pace. "Hello" Bella said answering her phone. "Yeah, okay Seth, here she is" She said handing me the phone. "Hello" I answered, my voice cracking. "Carlie, are you okay?" He asked worried. "Yeah, Seth I'm okay. Just a dream, no big deal" I said trying to ease him. "Okay, well, I'll be over in the morning. I love you Carlie Elizabeth Cullen" He said knowing that always made me laugh. "I love you too, Seth Daniel Clearwater" I replied in a quieter voice hanging up.

I tried to go back to sleep that night, but whenever I closed my eyes, those cold red eyes would stare at me. Taunting me, trying to reel me back into a slumber. Eventually, I gave up on trying to sleep. I pulled on my sofes and one of my old volleyball t-shirts and skipt down the stairs landing on the extra fluffy couch. I flipped through the tv channels and stopped on my favorite movie, Romeo and Juliet. Edward started to recite the movie, word for word. Then Emmet came and plopped down next to me. "This is borring!" he said grabbing the remote and changing it to wreseling. "Oh, yeah! This is much better." I replied sarcasticly.

After a couple of minutes, I went back to my room. I did what I would usually do when I couldn't sleep. I grabbed my guitar, and played 1, 2, 3, 4 by plain white tees. I fell asleep after a couple of minutes.

**Edward's POV**

I heard Carlie playing 1, 2, 3, 4 by the plain white tees. She was so beautiful, inside and out. I mean just what she's been through and that she has the ability to forgive. She has the ability to forgive me. I was going to join her, to ask her how she did it how she could possibly forgive me. I peaked through the crack in her door, she was sleeping. Her guitar still on her lap. I opened the squeekless door. Staring at her in awe. Not the kind of creeper stare but more of proud to be her daddy stare. I gently lifted the guitar and set it on the stand beside her bed, leaving the room as quietly as I came.

**Carlie's POV**

I woke up to my favorite sound, Seth's howl. I grabbed my sweatshirt, a tank top, and a pare of jeans. Sprinting to the bathroom, I changed and brushed my teeth as well as my hair, putting it into a simple bun. Running back to my room I grabbed my mesanger bag and my bathing suit. "Where are you goin'?" Jasper asked in his southern acsent. "To meet Seth and the guys!" I said passing him. "Carlie!" Emmet called hanging me upside down. "Ahhh Emmet! Put me down!" I screached. "Emmet put the poor girl down." Esme called from the kitchen. "Thanks Esme!" I said running out the door.

I ran through the woods not stopping once, until I came to the border. I could hear thundering paws about a quarter of a mile away. I ran my heart going a thousand beats per minute. I skidded into the clearing, almost tripping over my own two feet.

**Seth's POV**

I watched as my true love sprinted into the clearing. _"Gosh, can she be any later? And she's not even good enough for Seth!"_ Leah thought, forgetting I could hear her. I jumped on her. How could she think about Carlie that way? "If anything Leah, I'm not good enough for her!" I thought back with attitude. "Seth, Get off of her!" Jake commanded going into full Alpha mode. I retreated back to my spot in the circle.

**Carlie's POV**

"Umm, okay, I thought we were going to the beach?" I said trying to ease the tention. They all trugged off into the woods to change. Seth came out first and then everybody else. "Arn't we going to pick up Emily?" I asked as he grabbed at my hand. "Yup" He said playing with my fingers. We walked toward the house our hands intertwined.

Once we were in sight of the beach I ran and dove off of the pier sliding gracefully into the water, only to be followed by Seth, of corse. I dove deep and would have gone deeper but I was running out of light. I pulled Seth closer until our lips met. Wow he was a good kisser. We were both running out of air so we swam to the surface. Looking back toward the shore I saw most of the guys carrying fire wood. "What are they doing?" I asked. "Ohh we have a bon fire tonight, wanna come?" He asked. "Sure" I said floating on my back. In that moment a water ballon hit me sending me under. I swam under to the shore, atempting so scare the hitter. I kicked at full speed and rammed into quills legs, sweeping them out from under him. I poked my head out of the water laughing, as was everybody else. "That wasn't very nice." Quill said his head breaking the surface. I burst out laughing. Just then Seth came and swooped me up in his arms bridal style, walking up on the beach. He sat down and put me on his lap. He kissed me gently on the cheek. This was one of the times i would remember forever. Seth is definatly one of those people that does the sweetest things that just remind you he will always be there.I love him for that.

I took a shower, and brushed my teeth, before heading to my room. I blow dried my hair, and straightened it. and picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white V-neck, a purple tank top to go underneath and My purple converse to match. I wrote a note that said I would be on the Reservation and would be back around 12:30. I knew I would be out later. I jumped out the window and landed softly on the ground.

I snuck up behind Seth trying to surprise him. "Don't even think about it." He said ruining my plan. "How did you know it was me?" I whined. "I can tell your sent out in a crowd." He said smiling. I plopped down beside him, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

The sky was getting darker as time went on, I knew it had to be about midnight. I looked toward the woods and saw a dark figure. They must have been in all black because I couldn't tell who they were. I suddenly knew who the figure in black was. It was a member of the Volturi. Suddenly those cold red eyes from my dream came back to taunt me. My dream was coming true. I broke down crying. "Carlie, whats wrong?" Seth asked trying to help. I pushed him away not needing his comfort. "Carlie, your fine. There not going to hurt you." Nessie said embracing me in a hug. She got out her blackberry and called Edward. "Daddy, I need you to come pick me and Carlie up." She said. I couldn't hear his reply but I know he was questioning what was wrong.

**Edward's POV**

After I received Rennesmee's phone call I hopped into my Volvo. I was there waiting as the border when my daughter's and there imprinters arrived. "Carlie, what's wrong" I said embracing her in a hug. But she couldn't answer, only sob. "Okay just wait in the car" I said opening the back door. She got in and Nessie got in on the other side. "What did you do to my daughter?" I demanded to know, approaching Seth. "Edward you have to believe me, I didn't do anything. I would never hurt her." He confessed. I knew he was right. As much as I hated to admit it he loves her to much to hurt her. "I know, I guess I just went into full daddy mode or something, Sorry Kid." I apologized. "Call me once you know what happened, Okay?" He asked worried. "Sure Kid" I replied getting in my car. In the two minutes it took us to get home, Carlie was already asleep. I carried her inside and the entire family was waiting in the living room. As always they all wanted to know the same question. "Is she okay?" Esme asked. "Umm I don't know." I replied. "How can you not know?" Rosalie asked. "She was crying when I got there and when we got home, she was asleep." I answered. "Well, I guess we will just have to wait until the morning." Carlisle replied. "I have an idea." Nessie said. "What?" We all asked in unison. "Well, I think there was someone at the edge of the woods that might have 'spooked' her." She informed us. "That might be it, I'm going to go over to the reservation, to see if I can catch a sent." I said walking out the door.

"Hey Jacob, I think there has been someone over on the reservation, Can I have permission to cross the line to check it out?" I asked holding my phone between my shoulder and my ear. "Yeah sure, I know someone has been over here, cause they left a sent, I've smelt it before, but at the same time don't recognize it." He said puzzled. "If it's a Vampire I can probably find an Identity." I said getting excited at my quest.

I pulled to the treaty line and stepped over the barrier. I immediately caught on the sent. It was Alec. I can't believe he had gotton this far. I found Jake and told him that it was a member of the voltori. "WHAT!" He yelled. "I know, I can't believe he got this far. But it only means one thing. The rest are coming." I said dramatically. "Does, this ever end?" Jacob asked sarcastically. "Dude, were vampires, it never ends, we don't die." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Great" He said sarcastically. I got out my phone and called Carslie. He didn't answer so I left a message. "Hey, umm,, I found the intruder, it's Alec and he has been over on the Reservation, so call me back. Bye" I said hanging up.


End file.
